


Epilogue: Where You Are

by scrawlingcomet



Series: Weathered Shields [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Death and Dying, M/M, it's peaceful i promise :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawlingcomet/pseuds/scrawlingcomet
Summary: Even immortals must meet their end.





	Epilogue: Where You Are

When it does happen, when it finally does happen. It is humble and sweet, but far beyond what Cor imagined for himself. It takes another fifty years for his heart to stop beating, and it is with an arm around his waist propped against Gilgamesh’s chest so they can watch the sunrise one final time. He always thought that it’d be painful, sudden, with something sharp and twisted goring his chest, with nothing and no one left to mourn him. But Gilgamesh is here, and he mourns Cor with one final kiss, his neck craned down to him, and then his breath eases out. He goes limp, and Gilgamesh feels a shift in the air.

He buries him properly. Time grips him so suddenly and the day is over in a blink. Then time slows, stretches and drags, and weighs on him. He’s known something now. Something so much a part of him sewn into his very heart, and he feels it in every pulse.

It takes Gilgamesh another millennia. He really is stubborn till the end, it’s not that he gave up, but if so much can change in just one year, then in a single millennia, it is unfathomable. He changed, and so he let the Tempered Grounds change. Crystals rise and overrun the ruins closing on it like a jagged maw snapped tight. Water rises, water drains, wind blows and wears away rock. Unreachable, a trial becomes legend, a legend falls to a whisper, and a whisper crumbles to dust. 

He lays down next to Cor’s grave. He can feel his death, it starts with magic draining from his body, popping in the air returning to the world. He can see his death too. Gray ash starts first, at his shoulder, floats high into the air. He watches himself evaporate. Above him, just the smallest sliver of light peeks through the interlocked crystals. For some reason it’s always shined down over where he buried Cor. It is not painful, dying, not by any means, and it feels a lot like breathing. His breath slows, and his heartbeat pitches too low for him to hear. Before he sees the end of the ash trail, darkness takes him, and it is comforting and warm, and freeing.

Then there is light, dim and blue, shimmering constructs just barely resembling metal raised around him. There are faces he’s known. The Astrals themselves.

The Afterlife is unexpected, for so long the he thought the Astrals condemned him, but Gilgamesh is not unwelcomed. And he sees Cor again, and he’s so happy to have let his stubbornness soften. It's nothing like he could imagine, but it is everything, to be here where he is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this immediately after the first Corgamesh fic lol. It's actually in the same word doc. I have been debating back and forth posting this for months, but with part two I felt that I should. I didn't want it all in one, 'cause not everyone wants to read about their faves dying, but I dunno something about it makes me feel peaceful.
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> Find me on my fic tumblr here: [ scrawlingcomet ](https://scrawlingcomet.tumblr.com/l)


End file.
